Parkour
General Parkours are the new classmate types that were introduced in the April 25, 2014 update of High School Story. They are unlocked at Level 17 with Rebels. They are a combination of Rebel and Jock. In-Game Description Where they're going, they don't need roads! Parkour classmates navigate the concrete jungle of your campus with agility, acrobatics, and grace! Where there are walls to be climbed or fences to be hopped, help is just a hop, skip, and one-handed Thief Vault away! Hangouts Parkours can be placed in Rebel or Jock Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Parkour Classmate's pose is jumping up high and then landing with one leg forward and one leg bent behind them. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Female * Level 1: 113 CpH * Level 2: 123 CpH * Level 3: 133 CpH * Level 4: 143 CpH * Level 5: 153 CpH * Level 6: 163 CpH * Level 7: 173 CpH * Level 8: 183 CpH * Level 9: 193 CpH * Level 10: 203 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Parkour. However, it must be noted that the male Parkour is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Parkour is part Rebel and Jock, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Parkour is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Parkour (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Hacker and Class Clown, since it will satisfy the need for a Rebel and Jock clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Parkour, party length is 1 day and 11 hours, the admission is the same. For the female Parkour, party length is 10 hours and 45 minutes, the admission is the same. Combination List * Parkour + Parkour * Rebel + Jock * Jock + Parkour * Rebel + Parkour Rarity The rarity for a male Parkour is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Parkour is 1 star or common. Prices The male Parkour can be purchased in the Store for 2800 rings, while the female Parkour costs 260 rings. This simply indicates that the male Parkour is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling the Parkours, the male is worth 3,500 coins, while the female is worth 1,075 coins. Outfits Male Male Level 1 Parkour Outfit.png|Male Level 1 Parkour Outfit Male Level 4 Parkour Outfit.png|Male Level 4 Parkour Outfit Screenshot_2014-10-12-12-26-04.png|Male Level 7 Parkour Outfit IMG_8180.png|Male Level 10 Parkour Outfit Female Female Level 1 Parkour Outfit.png|Female Level 1 Parkour Outfit Female Level 4 Parkour Outfit.png|Female Level 4 Parkour Outfit Female Level 7 Parkour Outfit.png|Female Level 7 Parkour Outfit IMG_8195.png|Female Level 10 Parkour Outfit Composed Of Parkours are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types